jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Funeral
|setting= |prev episode="Christmas in Monkeytown" |next episode="Fake-A-Wish" }}"The Funeral" is the first episode of the second season of Monkeytown, and the eleventh episode overall. In this episode, "former Judge Mia stars from far and near gather for Mia's funeral. Meanwhile, a desperate Jasmine agrees to go on a date with Humphrey." Plot The episode opens with Mia, Matilda, and Marley driving in their car. As Matilda and Mia argue over Matilda's business, Marley screams when the car veers into the path of an oncoming truck. Luckily, the vehicles avoid collision—only for the Redfords' car to careen off a cliff. After the opening sequence, Buck Snortleson receives an invitation to Judge Mia's funeral. Upstairs, Jasmine gossips with her new whale friend Gina Blubberton. Gina reveals to Jasmine that Taylor Coolman dumped Bruce McGwire the previous year after Bruce became paralyzed (Custody Wars: Part 2). Jasmine is ecstatic that her ex-date Bruce is "back on the market." However, Gina then asks Jasmine's permission to begin dating him. Jasmine reluctantly agrees so as not to damage their friendship. Meanwhile, Bradley convinces Karen and Buck to take him to Mia's funeral in Yonkers. At the funeral, Buck's attempts to avoid old acquaintances backfire. Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue and Bradley become fast friends. Meanwhile, Maggie and her son Manny are both distraught at the circumstances of Mia's death, and the unfortunate situation of Marley, who is now comatose due to the accident. Matilda and her ex-husband Murphy share a tender moment discussing their son. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Gina arrive at El Skunko del Crappo restaurant for Jasmine's arranged date with Humphrey Dooberton. He arrives half an hour late, and things just get more awkward from there. Jasmine is visibly uncomfortable with Humphrey's advances, especially considering the thirty-year age gap. Back at the funeral, Buck forges an unlikely friendship with Fransisco del Gumbo due to their shared hatred of everyone else. Fransisco's obnoxious wife Croakella introduces herself to the Snortlesons. Matilda then gives the opening statement regarding her deceased mother. However, Turdsley is oblivious to the state of Mia's soul; it appears he hadn't had to comprehend death until now. Back at the date, things are taking a turn for the worse. As Humphrey eats his roasted banana salad, he admits that he is "deathly allergic" to bananas. This results in a fit of choking and wheezing, alarming the rest of the restaurant. Jasmine attempts to defuse the embarrassing situation, but to no avail. Humphrey suddenly and disgustingly vomits all over Jasmine, shocking the entire restaurant. Jasmine is appalled. Beginning to cry, Humphrey runs out of the room and Jasmine pursues him. Many of Mia's relations now give their farewells to the judge. Fransisco (Mia's ex-husband) gives a passionate eulogy, much to Matilda's dismay. Eventually, Fransisco confesses that he is still in love with Mia, and he suggests that he and Croakella divorce. This shocks the audience and enrages Croakella. At the restaurant, Humphrey has retreated into the men's restroom. Jasmine comes to the door and attempts to console him. As Jasmine forgives him for barfing on her, he emerges from the restroom. Humphrey takes Jasmine's forgiveness as an invitation for a marriage proposal, which he promptly executed. Jasmine is horrified and lashes out at Humphrey, calling him "desperate, awkward, and creepy." Humphrey then breaks up with Jasmine. At a bar, Fransisco tells Buck his regrets of "declaring his love for a dead woman." Suddenly, Croakella surfaces and begins screaming at Fransisco. Both Fransisco and Croakella deny responsibility for their son, Garrett. They then reveal that they have both been cheating on each other, resulting in a brutal fight. Later, the group reassembles to watch Mia's video will. During the viewing, Matilda gets a call from the hospital. Marley has died. Ironically, Mia has left her entire inheritance to Marley. The scene ends as Matilda screams in despair. Some time later at Monkey's Pride in Monkeytown, Buck and the employees of the branch watch the news for CEO Matilda's impending announcement. She then resigns as CEO, leaving the position to Felix Baboon, the current manager of the Monkeytown branch. As the employees fight over who will replace Baboon, he nominates rookie intern (and Buck lookalike) Bobby Snortleman. After the credits, Bradley rips off Turdsley's butt tattoo of Buck's face. Characters Simple list= *Matilda Redford *Mia Redford *Marley Bananomanoman *Croakella Scumicimodito *Buck Snortleson *Karen Snortleson *Bradley Snortleson *Jasmine Snortleson *Gina Blubberton (debut) *Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue *Maggie Bananomanoman *Manny Bananomanoman (debut) *Murphy Bananomanoman *Humphrey Dooberton *Fransisco del Gumbo *Croakella Scumicimodito-del Gumbo *Brownfeather *Nut Nuttingham *Garrett Scumicimodito-del Gumbo (debut) *Felix Baboon *Monisha Brown *Gordon Pillsbury *Bobby Snortleman |-|Advanced list= Quotes *"I'm making a life for myself. Most people don't get to live off their own reality TV show from thirty years ago." –''Matilda Redford'' *"I woke up on both sides of the bed this morning. That's how fat I am." –''Gina Blubberton'' *"Just one taste of Turdsley's skin would complete my existence." –''Bradley Snortleson'' *"Gina... I can't believe it! Bruce is back on the market! This is fergalicious." –''Jasmine Snortleson'' *"I've always been the pudgy girl in the corner; the fat one getting two helpings of mystery meat at lunch." –''Gina Blubberton'' *"I don't wanna brag, but I'm potty trained now, so... watch out." –''Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue'' *"How could you let this happen? I mean, I was expecting grandma to die soon, but not like this!" –''Maggie Bananomanoman'' *"First you divorce dad, then you kill grandma, not to mention you put my twin brother in a coma! What next, mom? Will you eat my son?" –''Maggie Bananomanoman'' *"I'm a little nervous. On my last date I caused a mass shooting." –''Jasmine Snortleson'' *"I think you'll find that the new Humphrey is cool, w-w-witty, and seductive." –''Humphrey Dooberton'' *"I've been trying to dump the whole reality star facade ever since the show got canned." –''Buck Snortleson'' *"Just as the Great Spirit is the giver of life, so also he taketh away." –''Rosemary "Brownfeather" Beansworth'' *"When I first met Mia, she was just some lady with a gavel. Next thing I knew, she was my mother-in-law. And for the last 15 years of her life, she was my ex-mother-in-law. But above all those things, I knew her... as a friend." –''Murphy Bananomanoman'' *"I love Mia Redford. I always have, and I always will." –''Fransisco del Gumbo'' *"I'm starting to think that divorcing my current wife by declaring my love for a dead woman was a huge mistake." –''Fransisco del Gumbo'' *"Just sit quietly until the storm passes. Then brace for the next one." –''Garrett Scumicimodito-del Gumbo'' Trivia Crowd "}} Category:Episodes Category:Monkeytown episodes Category:Monkeytown Season 2 episodes Category:Portal:Monkeytown